In the related art, a printing apparatus prints an image on an unwound portion of a rolled sheet and cuts off the printed portion. One type of the sheet is a label sheet that includes an adhesive layer to be attached to an object, and a liner-less label, on which the adhesive layer is exposed when being unwound, is known as the label sheet. When the liner-less label is used for printing, the cut-off portion of the liner-less label falls down due to its own weight and may be stuck to an unexpected location.